Seeing Red
by StrayBullet69
Summary: AU! A new kid moves to New York. He is the Dragon Council's finest detective. With his sole mission to take down the former huntsgirl. Whats worse is he asks Jake for help. Can Jake prove Rose's innocence, or will the new Russian kid have his way? R
1. The New Kid

**I do not own, Disney does, whooptie-doo**

**What the haps? Okay, this is my first American Dragon Story? Hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW it, or not; your decision...Just a heads up, this is a complete AU, after the huntsclan were destroyed, Jake's wish was only for Rose not to be taken...Hey that's what I would've done. She now lives with her parents in Midtown, not Hong Kong. And still has knowledge of everything. Everything else should be up to snuff...yes it is. ENJOY**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

"Welcome to Fillmore Middle school Heir Borodin." Principal Rotwood says to a new students father. "I trust your son Nikolai, will find we are a peace loving-YOU KIDS CUT ZAT OUT...peace loving school system."

"Very nice Principal Rotwood, I'm Nikolai will be very happy here, isn't that right son?"

"Of course father." Nikolai Borodin said pretending to be interested

"Well if you two do not need me, you have your schedule, off to class now, if need any help at all, you know where to find me." he walked off.

"Son, you know your mission correct?"

"Of course father, besides; school here looks very nice." Nikolai said admiring the place

"Yes quite better then prep school in St. Petersburg, eh?"

"By long shot...Well, I'll see you at home."

"Later son." he walked away

"Bye father." Nikolai began to roam the halls. He was very built for a 14 year old, with a light yet still noticeable Russian accent, he had short brown hair, with green eyes. He stood 5' 7" at 155 pounds, and was extremely quick on his feet. "Now, where are you Jake Long?" yeah bet you saw that coming. Nikolai walked to several girls hanging out by their lockers. "Excuse me, by chance-"

"Ooh, I...I like your accent." one of them blushed. Nick was quite the charmer. He kissed her hand

"Thank you, I am Nikolai Borodin, I just here from Russia, I am looking for a student here, Jake Long, have you seen him by chance?"

"Oh, he's over there." she pointed

"The kid with brown hair and bandana making fool of himself?" oh, Spud...

"Ugh no, the kid with the red jacket and black green hair."

"Ah, of course, thank you all for your help."

"No thank you." the one said. Nick approached Spud, Jake and Trixie, they both watched Spud make a usual fool of himself

"I'm telling you, it can work!"

"No Spud, it is physically impossible for you to fit inside these lockers!" Trixie insisted

"Dude you are seriously scaring me lately with your new ways to hurt yourself." ...It's scaring you now?

"Excuse me." Nick interjected

"Dude, cool Russian accent." Spud noticed

"Why thank you."

"You must be new, I'm Trixie."

"You can call me Spud, everyone does."

"And I'm-"

"Jacob Long." Nick finished his sentence

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jake asked

"Come with me." Nick insisted

"O...Kay." "See you guys later." Jake said as he followed Nikolai

"See you Jake."

"See ya Jakey!" They walked into a storage closet.

"So, you know me, who are you?" Jake asked

"My name is Nikolai Dmitri Pavel Mikhail Alexandr Vasili Borodin...or just Nikolai Borodin, you can call me Nick...or Niko." Damn

"Yeah, lets go with the second one." Jake said still stupefied by the first. "So...why am I here?"

"Jake I'm no fool, I know you are the American Dragon."

"What, uh; that's crazy talk, dragons, get real man."

"Easy does it cowboy, relax, I am dragon too, why you think I take us in storage closet; I am the Russian Dragon, dragonov up!" Nick was shorter then most dragons, but at the same more stronger...and faster. He changed back

"Oh, okay; I feel better now." he said "And relax with Spu and Trix, they know I'm a dragon." "So, why are you here?"

"I was sent here by Dragon Council...also incredibly convenient as we just moved here from Volgograd."

"Ah cool...soooooo, any particular reason?" Jake asked

"Oh yes, Jake I am also detective for Dragon Council, maybe you heard of my work, they call me Dragon Red."

"Oh...yup, yup, now that rings a bell." Jake remembered "So, you need my help on a case?"

"Actually yes."

"Sweet."

"It involves someone your close to, that I know would tell you everything."

"Who?"

"Jake, I'm sure you're familiar with the huntsgirl, correct?"

"Rose, yeah man were hooked up, don't worry everythings cool now, the Huntsclan is dead, Rose is good, she got rid of them, what's the big deal?"

"The deal is this." Nick took a file from his backpack. "Unfortunately for her the Council knows no statue to limitations for killing magical creatures, or anything else breathing." Jake scrolled through the pictures of all the beings Rose had killed and gasped

"Oh my God, Rose did all this?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes, unless there's more then one huntsgirl...is there?"

"No, there isn't."

"Thought so." Nick began "My father was once K.G.B. Agent, and he says these more gruesome then anything he had ever witnessed." "He's a C.I.A. Agent right now...oh the sweet sweet irony."

"Yeah that is very ironic but what about Rose?" Jake asked

"Well...The Council prefers her to be apprehended so she can stand trial, however, they said should the situation arise...she is expendable." Jake gave her a blank look "That means, if I have to, and I hope to God I don't have to, I can kill her-" no sooner did those words get out of his mouth when-

"NOOOOOO"

"Jake Jake, calm down!" Nick shh-ed him "If you say she is as calm as you claim, there will be no need."

"Why does she have to go to jail anyway, shes good now, she destroyed the clan!"

"Hello, earth to Jake, did you see pictures?"

"Yeah but...look, look look, I'm going out on a date with her tonight, lemme-"

"A date, perfect; Jake I have idea, would you agree to be tapped so I know exactly what she says, maybe there's more information then what their leads to be."

"Now your talking, I'll do it, but only to prove shes innocent."

"I don't see how that'll work, but whatever floats your boat, as you say."

"Would you like to at least meet her?" Jake asked

"Of course...I never miss an opportunity to meet suspect."

"Good, besides, it's lunch time." they exited the closet, and went to the Cafeteria, the girls all gave Nick love struck looks.

"Case and point, American girls dig guys with Russian accents." "And for some reason guys with British accents."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jake rolled his eyes, though no in annoyance "This is kinda cool, ya know having another dragon my age around." he whispered

"Yes, I suppose it will be very nice." Nick said

"Wait till you try some good ol' American food." Jake took a tray

"Hey, nothing, and I mean nothing beats McDonald's in Red Square, got excellent view of the Kremlin."

"That castle thing with the weird pointy turrets?" Jake asked

"Sure, while were at it lets call the white house a shack, parliament a dump, and Roman Coliseum a ring."

"I like your sense of humor." Jake said

"Thank you." They approached the table where Rose was sitting at...alone. "That her?"

"Yeah, that's my girl."

"Ha, it's always the pretty ones."

"Are you ever happy?" Jake asked

"Jake one thing you must learn about Russians, we are always angry, and yell when we talk, and don't use words 'the' 'an' and 'a' often in conversation."

"True...well come on." they sat down. "Hey Rose."

**Aw too bad, end of the chapter...Review this please! and I will update soon, this is Straybullet69 saying goodnight and happy fourth to all Americans...and for the British, well...at least you tried.**


	2. Russian Hospitality

**Don't own...such a damn shame**

**One little tidbit here, maybe I should have been more clear in my explanation, pretty much, everything remains the same except, Jake's second wish was simply for Rose not to die, her memory remains, and the Huntsclan had still once existed, and her and her parents live in Midtown Manhattan not Hong Kong. Okay, that should bring all of you up to snuff. PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 2: Russian Hospitality

"Hey Rose."

"Oh, hey Jake." they exchanged a kiss "Whose your friend?"

"Greetings, I am Nikolai Borodin, new student from Russia, hence the swagger accent." Nick said. Jake chuckled "You may call me Nick."

"Okay, nice to meet you Nick." she reached out her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't shake." if he finished his sentence it would be 'I don't shake criminals.'

"Oh righty then, do you hug?"

"Well-"

"Aw come on you stick in the mud give her a hug." Jake insisted

"Come on."

"Well I, oh, your already hugging me." Nick showed no emotion as Rose assaulted him with a hug. She released

"So, Russia, that's gotta be pretty cool." Rose said

"No not really, there's factories everywhere, everyone lives in projects, it's cold as hell, and everything smells like nuclear waste."

"Oh, how depressing." Rose hung her head

"Yes very much so." Jake threw his head on the table "Rose, can I ask you question?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm going to say the following words and you tell me first thing that pops into your head, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Kill me." Jake moaned

"Okay here goes: kill, maim, stab, garrote, murder, decapitate, saw of, dest-"

"Hey, there Nick gonna talk to you this way, there buddy." "Give us a sec Rose." he pushed him away

"What you doing, I had her on ropes-[smack] ow." Jake literally smacked him outside the head.

"What the hell is the matter with you stupid, your gonna scare her!"

"That is idea, yes?" another smack "Ow."

"Look, leave the interrogating to me, okay?" Jake insisted

"Alright, it is as you say, your funeral, man."

"Dude, we gotta get you some slang tips, and fast."

"Whatever you say my friend." they sat back down

"Everything okay?" Rose asked

"Yes, all is good."

"Were all good Rose." Jake said Trixie and Spud sat down.

"Hey guys." Trix said

"Hey Russian dude, uh...Niko right?" Spud asked

"Yes, uh; Spud is it?"

"Correct."

Well, I have all you here now, it's time I said something."

"No, that's okay Nick-"

"Ease up Jake, is not that." Nick continued "I am aware you know Jake is the American Dragon...I am the Russian Dragon, they call me Dragon Red." "I am detective for Dragon Council, as of moving to New York, I have landed biggest case of my life."

"Cool, whats the case?" Trixie asked

"That is top secret, between me and Jake, I feel though as I may need your held down road." Nick said

"That sounds cool." Rose said...clueless.

"Yes, I look forward to us working together." Nick said

"Yeah this'll be so cool, the five of us, each from different backgrounds, fighting magical crime, no huntsclan, it's perfect." Rose said happily

"Man, how great is her attitude, great right?" Jake said all up in Nick's face.

"...So you say." good response.

Later after school, the five split up

"Okay baby, see you tonight." Jake said to Rose

"See ya, love you." they kissed, and Rose walked home

"Isn't she great, and totally not evil right?"

"Yeah, I bet shes going to Central Park to lynch pixies and spit on puppies."

"Damn Russian attitude."

"Well you guys you two can talk all your cockamamie dragon whatever, I got a grandma to attend to, see ya tomorrow." Trixie said walking away

"See ya Trix." they said

"Well guys, I gotta hit the books, yup; gotta lot of homework."

"Spud, since when have you EVER given two damns about homework?" Jake asked

"Since this one is in anatomy class, duh."

"Spud, I hate to burst bubble, but they cut out women's private parts."

"Ah, that's okay, your witty accent can get me through that, see ya guys." Spud walked left, Nick and Jake walked across the street.

"So, I insist you meet my parents." Nick said

"Alright, unless they're uptight and hardassed."

"You would assume because we are Russian, however, my father is nicest guy in world, he too is dragon, mother is not, but she has known forever."

"But I thought you said your dad was a K.G.B. Agent, they hate Americans." Jake said

"Yes, but once economy failed, Dad quit, realized what she did was moronic, and changed his life around, like I said he works for C.I.A. Now."

"Hmm, changed his life around...worked for an evil empire...works for good now...ring any bells?"

"Hey, this is between me and huntsgirl, not father."

"You mean Rose."

"Her too."

"Well, I can prove to you she is innocent."

"Yeah, good luck with that." They walked to the outside of Nick's apartment building at Central Park East.

"Wow, nice place." Jake said starring

"Wait till you see penthouse." they entered the building, and took the elevator to the top floor.

"You have the whole floor to yourself?" Jake asked

"There's one other apartment."

"Where does your dad get the money?"

"C.I.A. Makes lot and I mean lot of money, plus my mom is public accountant, and besides don't think my job is non profit either."

"Hmm, that may be a good career choice." Jake pondered

"Yes, you would be good at it."

"And how would you know?" Jake asked

"Cause, I am too, familiar with your work."

"Ah, of course...I think."

"Ha ha, Jake I love your sense of humor, come." The elevator opened, there was a door on either side of the hallway. They approached the door on the left.

"Here we are, please excuse the boxes, we just moved in." Nick said with a knock.

"Yes?" Someones voice came from inside

"Is just me father, Niko."

"Oh, coming son." The door opened. He looked like Niko Bellic, just with more hair.

"Hello."

"Papa, this is Jake Long, American Dragon." "Jake is my father Sergei Josef Boris Fyodor Vladimir V-"

"He gets it Nikolai." Mr. Borodin said

"Hi ya, uh sir; Mr. Borodin."

"Hello Jacob, please come in." they entered

"Like I said Jake please excuse the mess." "We just moved in last evening."

"It's no prob, but this place is perfect, you were right about the money, shoot this can be our HQ."

"Not bad idea." "Come, my room is unpacked." They walked into Nick's room. Jake immediately noticed three flags hanging on the wall. On the left was an American flag, to the left a red flag with the Russian hammer and scythe in the corner with the Russian star below in the middle. Below that flag was the current Russian Flag with the horizontal red, white, and blue stripe.

"You uh...you sure your family no longer supports the U.S.S.R.?"

"Oh, that flag once belonged to Nikita Khrushchev, worth very much money."

"Whoa, nice."

"Okay, here is wire tap, use with caution, make sure she no sees it, I suggest you shave your chest." Nick warned

"...Yeah, I don't have-"

"I get it."

"So, your a real detective, right?"

"Yes..."

"You packing?"

"Of course, here; you take this for mission." Nick pulled out a small black handgun and a magazine, then loaded it. "Is TT30, old Russian handgun, is small, low caliber, fires 8 rounds, very accurate, no recoil, hits it's mark, and is lightweight and easily concealable." he handed it to Jake, who put it inside his jacket pocket.

"Cool." "Hey, I want you to meet my Grandpa, you and him would get along great." no they would not.

"Okay lets go." "Mama, Papa, I am going out with Jake for awhile, I see you later." they left the apartment.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Date

**Yerp, I still don't own this, blah blah blah...and blah**

**Yeah, getting kinda interesting isn't it? No, of course it's not, bit it will, you'll see...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: The Date

Jake led Nick way down yonder to Canal Street, just west of Chinatown

"Here we are Niko, Grandpa's shop."

"An electronics store, good cover." Nick said, they entered

"Yo Gramps, it's me Jake, and I brought a friend." Nick noticed the electronics in the shop, and noticed how hopelessly out of date they were

"Jake, when has your grandpa restocked, these devices are older then Soviet Union... hell this TV is broken."

"Yeah, we really use this place to plan things, grandpa hasn't had a customer since...quite frankly I don't remember him ever having a customer, to be totally honest."

"It was 1982, and he purchased a Beta-Max for $249.99 by Debit card!" Bellowed Lao Chi coming from the back room "I have told you time and time again young one, flashy sales maybe one thing, but it is an honest customer, that makes everything worth while."

"Yeah...tell that to BestBuy, you might get a few more-[smack] ow." Jake joked

"1982, Jesus; how you pay tax for store?" Nick asked

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry, G; this is Nikolai Borodin, just moved in from Russia." Jake said

"Borodin, why does that name ring a bell?" Lao asked

"Oh, maybe you familiar with my families line of work, my father was once great great Dragon Council detective, I am following in his footsteps, his name is Sergei."

"Ah yes, now I remember, welcome to New York Nikolai."

"Please call me Niko, or just Nick."

"You both wait here, I'll boil you both some tea." Lao walked in the back.

"I like Green tea."

"Good, that's all I got!" Jake sat at the counter ad Nick leaned against it.

"I've been meaning to mention this, but; when I was in your room, who was in that picture on your desk besides you?" Jake asked

"Uh...oh that one, the guy in middle was me, the older guy to the left is older brother Alexei, don't worry he has no 40 middle names, the blond girl to right is older sister Bridgette, I am youngest." Nick said

"Oh okay."

"Alexei is 20, he sophomore at Harvard University, he has family brains, he wants to be military computer technician, he very brainy, and very boring, you wouldn't like him, but I insist you both meet."

"Alright, and what of Bridgette?"

"She is the bad egg, if what you think what huntsgirl did was bad, what Bridgette did makes that look like shoplifting."

"DAMN!" "Where is she now?"

"Prison camp in Romania, we've seen the last of her I think."

"Hmm...so, your whole family is good, but she is bad?"

"Pretty much, so; until Alexei comes home, is just me, mom and dad."

"That's gotta be kinda nice."

"Yeah, is not bad." Lao Chi returned with tea.

"Here you are."

"Thank you."

"Thanks G." … "So, wheres Fu?"

"Fu?"

"Oh, Fu is grandpa's dog, but he can talk, and all kinds of cool things, he's a Sharpe."

"...That's gotta be cool." Nick admitted

"No not really, gets boring after awhile-"

"Hey, heard that Gramps!" Fu yelled from the back.

"Anyway, Fu Dog got sick after eating eight chili dogs last night."

"Hey, it was seven and you know it!" "And...oh...kid, you might wanna get back here...with a bucket."

"You heard him Jake."

"Ugh...Alright Fu, keep your lunch down I'm coming." Jake walked to the back

"So, what really brings you to the States Niko?" Lao asked taking his seat at the counter.

"Well really father was just sick of living in Russia, he was once decorated KGB agent, then after economy collapsed he changed his life around and joined the Counter Intelligence Agency, then afterwords my sister did some things no one was particularly proud of, then a few problems happened in old country caused us to finally move, however; conveniently enough, I did land the biggest case of my life."

"Ah, thought so." "What's the case?"

"It involves Jake's girlfriend, huntsgirl."

"Rose?"

"Potato, Pototo." "Anyway, I'm sure your aware of her many crimes in the magical world...They finally caught up with her...I was sent by counsel, to apprehend her so she can stand trial, Jake insists shes innocent, says I should put past behind me...my life and job is hard enough as it is...emotion is just something I can't bring into this." Jake over heard and walked out

"You think your the only person who has it hard, you got money man, more then my family will ever hope to make, I got a little sister who I fight with, day after day, a father I have to keep secrets from, and a grandpa who annoys the hell out of me, Rose, Trixie, Spud, they're all I got, and Rose is the only person I ever loved...why must you ruin that!" Tears filled his eyes

"You think you only one who has it hard, huh?" "You American all your life, I had to live in one of the last places anyone ever wants to, what I said to Rose about Russia was no lie!" "A least you don't have to wake up to the smell of Uranium in a two bedroom project, with three siblings!" "At least you don't have to walk to school and worry about if you going to make it back...I'm sure if I go to Brooklyn or Bronx that same story but still!" "At least there's no sound of Kalashnikov 47's and you have to run your ass to cover!" "At least it's not 23 degrees in October!"

"Okay I see your point, but still-"

"Oh, I no finished yet." "At least you have a sister, who though you fight with, loves you...at least your sister's goal in life wasn't to rule world, maybe if Bridgette wasn't such a royal F*ck up, life wouldn't be so terrible, me and my brother, and to rebuild our family name from scratch, one of the few reasons we fled to America, speaking of Alexei, yeah, he left us for Harvard." "But that's okay, his life will be better then mine will ever hope to be...I'm all my family has left right now...yeah, I have money...if I was poor, you would have no room to talk...but, Mom and dad, they're all I got...I would kill for a sibling right now...preferably one who wasn't so damn smart or wants to kill me...you know me and Alexei considered going into witness protection program...then we saw prison camp and felt much better." "But that's not the point Jake, I worry everyday of my life that there's gonna that one guy who knocks me off, how will my parents think of that, Alexei will be all they have left...and that's provided he not busy with job or other commitment...Plus, my mother has to live with fact of having 3 kids who are magical creatures, plus husband...Which I imagine your dad will have to carry that load, so ignore that, BUT...how do you think it feels to have father with past as checkered as Josef Stalin...Took him years to get all that off his chest...Yeah he has good job now...but he, and all of us has to live with that all our lives...job is only way I blow off steam...And yeah, I know Dragon responsibilities suck...so you can very well imagine I've lost all emotion...being Russian doesn't help either, but still, it's the principle...now you understand Jake?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Oh my God...I have been drilling that principle talk to him for 12 years!" Lao Chi yelled "You say it once with long agonizing speech about about life and childhood and he listens!"

"Hey G, maybe Niko, just is a better teacher then you, come on it's getting late man, we gotta get to work."

"Hey, it's glad to have you around Nikolai, maybe Jake will actually listen."

"By the way, story or not, I'm still gonna prove her innocence."

"...I don't know Lao...But I may be onto something, I'll be seeing you." they left the shop.

"Hey Gramps, I think I need another bucket...oh...and we may need another carpet in here."

"Oh...Coming Fu Dog."

Later that evening Nick was in his room listening to the transceiver, Jake was testing the wire tap.

"Testing, testing...1, 2...1, 2, 2...NICK CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"[loud static] OWWWWWW!" "Yes I can hear you moron!"

"Oh cool...okay, here comes Rose."

"Alright...good luck comrade, if you need any assistance, I know where to find you... Udachi I khoroshego nastroeniya."

"...Uh, last part please, in English."

"Is Russian, means 'good luck and keep well'." it really does

"Oh cool...[deep breath]...K, here goes..." "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Rose said

"Come on, lets go..." I'm gonna skip all this mushy gunk..._2 hours later_...Nick was slamming his head on his desk repeatedly.

"Son, why you slam head on desk?"

"Father, I'm listening on Jake's date...is insufferable!"

"Hey I heard that you mook!" "Shes in the bathroom right now, get over it."

"Guess what, I speak Italian too asshole!" Ironically that's what mook means in English

"Oh sorry, look were at a good, quiet romantic spot in Central Park, it's now or never, so start firing questions."

"Ah excellent, da comrade!" That actually means 'yes good buddy'

"Here she comes." …... "Uh, hey baby, you okay?"

"Yeah...wow Jake, this spot...it's magical, romantic."

"Just like me."

"Well...yeah, I guess your right." Rose leaned in, cuddling next to him. "I'm kinda glad things are finally normal...no Huntsclan...regular parents...fighting crime...then there's you...life can't be sweeter." this is where the audience goes awwwwwwwwwwww.

"Huh, makes me sick." nick groaned, Jake growled

"What was that?" Rose asked

"Nothing..."

"Ahem."

"Oh uh..."

"Okay, ask her about her past...but be subtle."

"Uh...you know, when you were the Huntsgirl...did you think differently?"

"Good one, good one." Nick said

"Well...Now that I look back, I realize what kind of monster I became, I realized I have been brainwashed by the Clan...I realize they made me someone I didn't want to be...and I feel terrible for what I have done."

"...Damn that's a good answer." Nick whispered "Okay ask her..."

"So, when you ya know...slain and captured all those magical creatures...how did you feel?"

"If anyone else asked me that question I would kill them, but...at the time I felt like I was on top of the world you know...it almost seemed like when I was stressed it was the only thing that would make me feel better...I always got stressed cause the Huntsmaster always stressed everyone out...and I hated him." "Now I know everything I did was wrong."

"I knew it." they hugged and kissed passionately...after...

"What, no...I'm not asking her that...well cause I don't want to...oh don't yell at me in Russian that's no fair!"

"Jake...who are you talking to?" Rose asked...Jake and Nick exchanged a joint-

"Oh sh*t."

"Wait, have you been wearing that earpiece this whole time?" she approached him

"Wait wait wait...no no no no no no no no...crap." Rose opened hi shirt.

"You...you were wearing a wire...you were tapped?"

"Oh no...not that look...that's your Huntsgirl look."

"Don't worry Jake I'm on way...until then, USE GUN, DRAGON UP, BUT DONT JUST STAND THERE" Nick threw off the head phones, grabbed a Beretta from his desk, loaded it, and headed for the door."

"Son, where you going?" Sergei asked

"To park, don't wait up, tell mom I love her...and you too."

"You don't sound excited."

"That's because I ain't." Nick said before slamming the door on his way out.

PLEASE REVIEW! MORE!


	4. Twists

**No own**

**Noooooooooooow it's getting a little more interesting...I know it's a bout bloody time right? Okay here's this...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: Twists

"Now R-R-Rose, I can see your mad." shut-up

"Mad?" "No Jake...mad was when you hid yourself from me because you were molting...mad, was when you rigged Rotwood's stupid drawing so we can work on a project together so you can bust a move...mad, was when you didn't believe me when I promised you I would take down the Huntsclan and you tried to kill me...I am way past mad Jake I AM FURIOUS!"

"Okay, I can see your upset." Shut-up!

"Upset, huh?"

"Yeah, we all do stupid things in life, you and me." Will you shut-up!

"Really, I do stupid things?" Rose asked

"Yes." Man I thought I told yo ass to shut-up "You said it yourself with all the magical beings you slain you felt like an idiot."

"Yeah, I do now!" her sapphire daggers went right into Jake's head "Wait, why were you wearing a wire anyway?"

"Because, that new kid Nikolai said to." Actually your the one who suggested it

"Oh, how did I know that was the case...again, why?"

"Because...[sigh]...I...he...he wanted to apprehend you...or worse for what you did, this was my alternative." why didn't you say that the first time dummy?

"Wait...I thought I was clean?"

"Apparently the Dragon Council doesn't think so..." "I was only trying to help." Oh Lordy he had done it now

"Help...you destroy my trust...I loved you Jake, and you betray me like this!" note: she said love-(ed)

"Look, Niko wanted to kill you, look he even gave me this gun." Someone get me in this so I can slap him upside the head

"A gun?" No stupid, a cupcake...Rose grabbed it from him

"I only took it cause it looked cool, and now I have an excuse to walk through Bedford-Stuyvesant and will probably live."

"Well actually it is kinda nice, it's old looking and sleek, and fits so snugly in my hands-oh, don't try and change the subject!" she gave it back...you would think she would have killed him.

"Look, I was just trying to protect you." Dammit Jakey, your batting a thousand here man

"Protect me...I could be spending the rest of my life in jail, and you call that protecting?" "Maybe the Huntsmaster was right, all dragons are the same."

"Hey, don't talk like that, you destroyed them and you know it, you did it for me." she did

"Yeah, well be that as it may, maybe I shouldn't have, maybe I should have slain you when I had the chance, and trust me, there were a lot of chances!" "Maybe I was wrong, wrong for giving up what I believed in."

"Your upset, that's the huntsgirl talking, not you."

"No, it is me, I'm sorry I ever helped you, cause you can't trust me!" tears filled Rose's eyes.

"Well fine, go ahead, throw everything away, do it!" Jake yelled "Maybe I should have just let Nick kill you!"

"Fine then, be gone Dragon, I never wanna see you again!" "My wish should have been for the destruction of all magical beings!"

"Yeah, well my wish should have been for you to to never have been born!" Those words echoed through the park...then a moment of silence...

"F-Fine, forget you Jake Long, just never go near me ever again!" she ran off sobbing

"No problem!" … "AHHHHHHH!" Jake threw the gun to the ground...no effect "Stupid reinforced Soviet Engineering!" Jake sat on the bench...somehow, No Doubt's _Don't Speak_ was playing somewhere in the distance "Of course, it had to be this song." Simultaneously Rose was on the Subway headed home, the same song filled her head

"Of course, it had to be this song." Back at the park Nick had just arrived, in dragon form.

"Do not worry Jake, cavalry is here!" he landed "Where is Rose?"

"You mean Huntsgirl."

"Oh no, what happened?" Nick changed back and sat down

"Ugh, we got in this big fight and Rose just freaked out, then I guess things were said, and I kinda." Royally screwed up? "Royally screwed up." BING! "Look, I don't wanna talk about it, you do what you have to, just don't drag me into it." Jake stood up.

"Jake I'm sorry, is all me fault." Yeah it kinda is

"No it's not, it's mine for ever liking her, look Niko; your a really nice down to earth guy, just don't drag me into this particular case anymore...okay?"

"Okay, by tomorrow, Huntsgirl will be forever off the streets of New York...and behind bars where she belongs, see you at school on Monday, okay?"

"Sure, see ya."

"Live well young comrade, life goes on."

"It does...just gonna take a little adjustment."

"That is spirit Jake, well done, see you Monday."

"See ya!" Jake disappeared. Nick got on the horn, and called Lao Chi "Lao Chi?"

"Yes?"

"Good evening, is Nikolai, I need your help, may I come to shop tomorrow, early?"

"Sure sure Nikolai."

"Good, be on your toes, see you then." [disconnects] nick then turned back into dragon form, and flew home.

Speaking of which, Rose returned to her house to notice everyone was asleep. She quietly tiptoed up to her room. She laid on her bed, and starred at her prom picture with Jake, which of course only made her more sad and more mad.

"He never cared, they're all the same...stupid Jake!" she threw the picture to the ground. "If only there was some way I could get rid of him forever." Then the light bulb turned on. Rose smirked "Or maybe there is." I had mentioned Jake's only wish was for Rose not to die, meaning she was once the Huntsgirl, and she still had all her Huntsgirl paraphernalia. She took her uniform and staff thing that shoots green lasers, and looks way cooler in season two. "Finally, I will have my chance to slay a dragon...or maybe two." "Then again, Nikolai could probably tear me limb from limb...then sew me back together and tear me limb from limb again..then shoot me." "Oh well, at least the world has finally seen the last of Jake Long." … The next morning Nick was up bright and early, headed for Lao Chi's shop.

"Hello...Lao...Lao?"

"Good morning Nick." he said

"Gramps..."

"Fu Dog NOT NOW!" "So, you need my help with your case?"

"Yes, I need help to apprehend Rose, I feel as though I may not be able to on my own."

"Ah, of course, I would be happy to help."

"Much obliged, just need to call her, I got number from Jake." "It's ringing..."

"Hello?"

"Rose, is Nick Borodin, listen uh...I feel as though we have gotten off on wrong foot sorta speak, and I hear you break up with Jake, if want to talk about it?"

"Sure, where can I find you?"

"Lao's shop Canal Street."

"I'll be right there." [disconnects]

"That was easy, now we wait." Nick turned the open sign to read closed

"What's this about them breaking up?" Lao Chi asked?

"Is long story, I feel as though great detail not needed." Yeah that made sense

"Oh well, young Jake will have to learn the hard way I suppose, you cannot love your mortal enemy."

"True that, is like either very bad sitcom, or really good operetta." Nick said With that Rose opened the door, smirk on her face

"Well, that went fast." Lao said

"So, what is this about?" Rose asked innocently

"Rose, I have confession." Nick took out some hand cuffs of some kind. "One reason I sent here was to apprehend you for the magical beings you slaughtered, I'm sorry Rose, Jake is too, there is only one way this can end."

"Very true...hi-yah!" she took out her huntstaff. Nick grabbed the other end, and gazed at Rose, briefly her eyes turned from blue to bright red, then changed back

"What the-[whack] Ow."

"Don't worry, I can help!" Lao went to Dragon form, Nick stood up and did the same, the Fu entered

"Oh...this a bad time?"

"Hi-yah!"

"Lao, grab her, where is gun, grrrrrr!" Eventually, after 10 minutes of fighting, the shop lay in shambles, and Rose had Lao in her grips, he was on the ground, Nick was against a wall. Humanized.

"Time to die, Dragon." she raised the staff.

"No, not left ear shot." Nick looked next to him to find his gun, he side swiped Rose, she hit the floor.

"Ha, shoe now on other foot, or is it now my shoe on your, no no no, maybe its...oh who cares nobi, yettie y koppien." (You die in blood). Nick fired, the gun clicked "Oh, you got to be kidding me.

"Huh, now the shoe is on the other foot, hi yah!" she side swiped Nick "I'll be seeing you lot later." Rose left the shop...

"That is why Lao...you always put fresh clip in gun...or else female huntress sideswipes you and kicks you in kidneys." [thud] Nick hit the floor

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN MORE!


	5. Soviet Strikes Back

**Still don't own, such a pity...a damn, damn pity**

**Now story is getting good right? I thought so...PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 5: Soviet Strikes Back

Nick and Lao awoken by Fu Dog.

"You guys okay?"

"Ugh, yes Fu Dog, thank you."

"You must be Fu, Nick Borodin...now if you will excuse me, I pass out now-[thud]" Nick hit the floor again.

"Nikolai, wake up!" Lao Chi ordered

"Yes mama, pancakes for breakfast."

"Snap out of it!"

"I'm up!" Nick stood up "I'm up, I'm up...I'm up."

"It seems Rose does not want to be apprehended." What was your first clue?

"Yes it does, I cannot believe I make amateur mistake, no clip in gun...I am ashamed to call myself Russian."

"Get used to it kid, hanging around us will do that to you."

"FU DOG!"

"Sorry." They all took notice of the shop which was a wreck. Hell, add a few stolen items, Lao kicking and screaming, and the windows broken this could pass for an Asian owned Electronics shop in Los Angeles in April 1992.

"Ugh, this place depressing." Nick said

"Yes, but; gives me a great opportunity for some restocking." Lao began to sweep up some broken glass. "And for saving my life Nikolai, you may have one item you like from inventory, I insist-uh..." "I'll restock first."

"Yeah..." "I have to go see Jake, plus, wounds only way he'll believe me."

"You better go kid, time is of the essence." Fu said grabbing a broom "We'll handle things here."

"Sure, thank you...but, Lao; did you notice when fighting Huntsgirl she had red glowing eyes?"

"No, why?"

"I did, briefly, then they turn back to blue...Life is full of surprises." That it is.

"How interesting, I will look into that, until then, you go see Jake." Lao said

"I will, I go find Jake, he gave me address, wish me luck."

"Good luck young one, maybe this will be a good lesson to teach you and Jake."

"I hope so, cause right now...I could use some training." Nick said, he left the shop.

Nick found Jake's address in Midtown. It was still early and Jake had just gotten dressed. Noticing the wounds on Nick's face and his expression, he looked like a white Del Spooner.

"Do you ever have a normal day?" Jake asked

"Yeah once, it was a Tuesday...or was it a Wednesday?"

"Well, you might as well come in."

"Thank you."

"I wish I had something to offer you."

"You do, your help, I know you don't want to be involved, but; I feel as though there is no other choice."

"I told you, I'm not getting involved anymore." Jake said sternly

"Okay here's a little motivation, I had Rose come to Grandpa's shop...well not only did she not comply, but; she assaulted us."

"Your kidding."

"I...don't...kid." "Anyhow, she left shop in shambles, and nearly killed Grandpa."

"Oh no, left ear shot?"

"Left ear shot." "I managed to subdue her as not to kill him, if I had just one bullet in gun I could have finished her...but, it was empty...she got away."

"Jesus..." Jake threw his fists on the coffee table in anguish "What about Grandpa, is he okay?"

"Oh yes he's fine, really fine cause now he's persistent on getting some restocking done."

"Well the shop does need it."

"It does."

"Okay, that's good enough for me, lets get her."

"If you insist...i have one question though."

"What is it?" Jake grabbed Nick's TT30 from under the couch where he hid it.

"Does Rose get red eyes when she really angry?"

"Not that I have seen."

"Good to know." Nick said "By the way, we need to stop by weapons and ammunition hut in Sutton place, I need new Armalite 15, and 55 kg worth of Semtex."

"...Like I said, ever have a normal day." The boys exited Jake's house and went to the nearest ally to dragon up... … The found Rose's house moments later

"Outrageous, in Russia I can get same Armalite 15 for half price, and they would throw in at least 25 kg worth of Semtex for free!"

"Well maybe the dude would have given you some Semtex if you hadn't complained about the AR-15's price, and for the last time, you cannot legally purchase AK-47's and RPG-7's in this country." Jake sneered. "Anyway, there it is, we can land on her balcony." Jake said

"Excellent, and I do not need new Kalashnikov 47, I have 6 of those, and have 3 Rocket propelled grenades...it was last Christmas gift." "What I need is new Armalite 15!"

"Right." They quietly landed on the balcony. "And besides, he really didn't sell you anything cause your 14."

"Whatever...and I have concealed weapons license...but okay, you remember signal?"

"Of course."

"Okay." both went back to human form. Nick grabbed his gun. "I'll use Dragon fingers as lock pick."

"Please, no one in New York locks their doors, let alone on a third floor balcony."

"Right." Jake hid, Nick kicked open the door. Rose had just gotten dressed...wonder why...

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah like seeing your face again really brightens up my day."

"Wait what, what do you mean again?"

"Don't play stupid Huntsgirl, and; I have full clip in gun this time, I checked, HA!"

"Again, what's with this again crap?" Rose asked

"Oh, come off it, just give up." Rose raised her hands

"Fine...I would rather be in prison anyway then in the same state as Jake Long." Jake's heart sank

"Yeah, well he feels same way...sorta."

"I could never love some...Dragon, let alone someone who goes behind my back to arrest me."

"Hmm...is it cause Jake turned on you, which he didn't, or is it cause he is dragon?" ...no comment... "Yeah, don't have answer do you." Nick cuffed Rose.

"I don't care, he's the scum of the earth in my opinion..." Jake teared up "He betrayed me...I really should have slayed him when I had the chance...es...I hope I never have to see him again...well there, he'll get what he wants, ARE YA HAPPY JAKE!" "Wherever the hell you are, you got when you wanted." "Stupid Dragon." Nick? Or Jake?

"Hey shut-up, your not just ranting to anyone, you ranting to my friend!" "Now lets go." Jake was so sad he just flew away before Nick waled Rose onto the balcony...Nick said nothing, he figured as much. "Come on, we can take my car, Dragonov up!" He grabbed Rose and they flew away.

"Wait, were driving, I thought you needed to take the subway to get to the magical world like Jake said."

"With the proper automobile you can travel anywhere, just like Back To Future." Nick landed them outside the ally of his apartment building, and took Rose below to the parking garage, where he changed back.

"And besides, you don't have a license."

"Oh, but I do." Nick unlocked the car, it was reasonably new Dodge Charger with a GTO Hemi, jet black.

"That's your car?"

"You sound surprised." Nick started her up "Listen to engine purr." he said. He drove up to the street.

"Whatever, I'm sure I'll just break out eventually." Rose said confident

"Ha, crazy woman, we have sooner chance of hell freezing over."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm surprised how easily you complied, you sure wanted to fight at Lao's a mere hour ago."

"Why do you keep going back to that, for God sakes I just woke up 20 minutes before you arrested me."

"Ha, horse sh*t, I know what I saw, you almost kill Lao."

"No I didn't, I swear, I did a lot of things Nikolai, but I am innocent there."

"But that is impossible, how could you be in two places at o-"

"NICK LOOK OUT!"

"What the-[crash] Something hit Nick's car. Nick hit the windshield and started to black out, the sound of the car's horn honking was the only sound her heard, as his face was on the steering wheel. Then his door opened and someone pulled him out.

"R-...R...Rose?" Rose then kicked him in the face, where he passed out.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Contingency

**You know, if I did own this, American Dragon would still be on the air. And screw that other crap Disney's limped into the barn with...You can very well imagine I do not like the Disney Corporation...at all...I'm serious they're just...they're just awful.**

**OK, like I said it's getting good finally, PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 6: Contingency

Depressed beyond all hope (that's very positive) Jake was flying not far from Nick's apartment

"I can't believe her...all the time we spent...wasted...all wasted." "I should have known, Trixie, Spud...Nick, they were all right about her...and I should have believed them..."

_-Flashback-_

"_T-They were right."_

"_Like it, it's the mark of the Huntsclan telling me I was born to do one thing, slay dragons..."_

_-End Flashback-_

"I can't believe I trusted her...Man I am so stupid." You are, but not for that reason...not helping I know. "Stupid Rose, I should have let Nikolai kill her." don't hold your breath smokey...Suddenly Jake heard sirens, and commotion from down below "What the...ear of the dragon..." …. … … "A car accident, ah; I got nothing better to do." Jake flew to the ally and changed back and joined the many people surrounding Nick's crashed car

"Hey, what happened here?" Jake asked the police officer

"Ah, some lunatic in a van t-boned the kid in this Charger, and ran off with him and his blond girlfriend."

"Rose..." "Do you know where they were headed?"

"No clue, but they seemed to be headed east, possibly Brooklyn, possibly Queens, possibly Long Island."

"Wait, can you gimme a description?" Jake asked

"Kid was 5 foot 7, around that, had a facial hair, side burns, possibly 16-18, a blue shirt with the words K.G.B. An acronym, saying Kremlin … Gratifying … Bakers." "A novelty shirt I imagine, and stone washed jeans."

"Nick..."

"And the girl-"

"That's okay, that's all I need, thanks." Jake dashed off "Gotta get to Grandpas." he said he went to his phone. "Trixie, meet me at Gramps's shop, now..." "Spud, Grandpas shop, double time it...I don't care if you are about to boost on Call of-10 prestige, really?" "Alright alright, finish your boosting and get to Grandpas asap!" "Dragon up!" Jake flew at mock five speed to Chinatown.

Meanwhile, Nick was just waking up from being kicked in the face. Only to find out he has chained, while dangling over a large square hole. Several large windows were off to his right. The place seemed to be a multiple story warehouse of some kind...Somewhere.

"Ugh...oh...ugh, damn...that was some kick in face and...-whoa!" "What the?" "Where am I?" "Rose, she must have brought me here."

"Uh, hello, right here."

"Rose, what the...your chained behind me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you didn't bring me here...so, I guess were in predicament here?"

"Gee...YA THINK!"

"But if you didn't bring us here...who did?"

"Oh and like I know?" she said "All I remember was blacking out after we crashed, I only woke up a few minutes before you."

"Alright." "This is setback."

"Ha, anything is better then being around Jake."

"Oh come off it already!"

"No, if he really loved me, he would have just tried to help...not try to make things worse."

"You don't really mean that."

"I do!"

"Okay, the things you said to me this morning, say Jake were there to here them, did you mean them?"

"Of-of course I did." Rose stuttered

"You uh, kind of hesitated them."

"Look, I hate Jake now...but okay...[sigh], you're right Nick I didn't mean those things I said, I'm just glad he wasn't there."

"Here's good spoiler, he was, he came with me to apprehend you, I told him to stay out on balcony in case I needed backup, he heard everything, and flew off."

"He...he heard?"

"Everything, every word." five minutes went by with nothing said, suddenly Nick heard whimpering, and sobbing

"This...this is all my fault."

"No Rose, is my fault."

"Your damn right it is!" well "It was just mine for being so stupid, Jake was right I am stupid."

"So, you don't really hate him?"

"N...No, I love Jake Long, I can't believe what I said, and now he'll never love me again, I deserve to go to prison or die, or anything!"

"Relax, Jake uh...loves you too."

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah uh, he just...uh...yeah he just, needs some time." good one

"Wow, he is so sweet, I hope we get out of this soon."

"Well not anytime soon, it appears these chains are made of titanium."

"Oh, well that shouldn't be-"

"And platinum."

"Uh, oh, okay well-"

"And reinforced with unicorn horns."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah, even if I could cut them, we'd be splat." Nick said noticing the hole below.

"You can dragon up and fly."

"Yeah but you can't, and I can't make it to you fast enough, therefore; you die."

"Oh, yeah; that's not good." "So, you sure Jake likes me?"

"Uh, uh...yeah, he does." No he doesn't. Suddenly the doors on the other side swung open revealing

"Hey, whose that, I can't see?" Rose asked

"Oh my God, you were right-"

CUTSCENE! Don't I just suck? Here we go to Lao's shop on Canal Street

"Okay kid, your sure it was them?" Fu asked Jake

"Positive, there's no way there's another kid fitting Nick's description, or Rose's."

"Jakey, are you even sure you want to help out Rose after what she said?" Trixie asked

"Yeah dude, she wanted to slay you man, why would you wanna save her?" Spud added

"I-I don't, it's for Nick, and Nick only." the other four looked at each other "Trouble is, I wouldn't know how to find them."

"Ah, but you can young one." Lao said sweeping up some broken glass

"How?"

"Channel Nikolai using your dragon powers."

"Can I do that?"

"Of course..."

"Alright..." Jake grunted like he was constipated... "It...it worked, he's in Astoria, the warehouse district." "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"...He likes her." Spud insisted

"True that kid." Fu added

There it is PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Son Of A Spetsnaz!

**No own**

**Heads up here guys, I'm in the process of writing another story. It's technically supposed to be a crossover with four cartoons, and call of duty...Obviously ADJL is gonna be one of them, as soon as I get some wifi in California I'll make it, it's gonna be on the Danny Phantom site, tell me what you think, for more information, gimme a shout by review or message. On with Seeing Red, PlEaSe ReViEw...**

Chapter 7: Son Of A Spetsnaz!

Nick and Rose still chained up looked at their worthy adversary...A very convincing worthy adversary

"You're...You're me." Rose said "But how?" It was a complete doppelganger of Rose. Everything about her was identical.

"I thought you had twin sister?" Nick asked

"I do, but it's not her...shes literally...me."

"That's right." the other Rose said sinisterly.

"Okay, who sent and made you?" Nick asked

"That's neither here nor there."

"Uh, yeah there is." Rose 1 said

"Neither here nor there, was excuse my sister would say."

"Oh, well it wasn't her." Rose 2 stammered

"Hmm..." Nick thought

"Anyways, what do you want with us?" Rose 1 asked

"Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't, I'll be back later when I decide of a proper way to dispose of you two." she turned and left

"Well that wasn't vague." Rose said "Any ideas?"

"Yeah one." "Stay put." Nick grunted and used all his upper body strength to wriggle his way down the chains, until he was free, he held onto the last strand below, below that...splat. "Okay, here goes-[hut-grunts]" Nick launched himself up and he vaulted himself over the guard rail, his shirt ripped "Crap, this was favorite shirt." "Oh well." he pulled Rose to safety and untied her

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nick then noticed his shirt rip more "Damn." he took it off. Rose noticed Nick's chest. Very burly, 6 pack abs. She also noticed 3 tattoos. One on each arm, and one on his chest. His left bicep revealed an American Flag tattoo with an eagle behind it. The left, a red star with a golden border and a gold sickle and hammer in the middle. His chest read Borodin in fancy lettering. "Yes, I look hot, but remember, is Jake you love, yes?"

"No no it's not that, it's just...your 14 and you have those tattoos?"

"I'm Russian we are immune to pain." tell that to your head "Come on, lets see if we can't find any tools to use." "Or at least for you to use." Nick found a crowbar and pried open a box. He was dumbfounded when he opened it.

"What's in it?" Rose asked

"I'll be damned, Kalashnikov 47...and in great condition." It was in fact a brand new AK-47 with a red dot reflex scope. In another box they found ammo. "Incredible, I feel like kid in candy store." even though he has 3 AK models. They tore through more of the boxes. They found AKS-74U models, RPG-7 models, Makarov Pistols, with special holsters, Saiga Shotguns, Dragunov sniper rifles, the works. It was like a Soviet Weapons bunker.

"This is unreal." Rose said

"I agree." Nick agreed. The doors opened up the stairs above. The second Rose revealed herself on the platform.

"My my, you guys will prove harder to take down...well, guess I'll have to settle for this!" she took out a PKM light machine gun.

"Ah hell, this won't be easy now!" Nick yelled

"Rose take cover!" the other Rose started firing rapid fire bursts. [bang bang bang bang bang bang] "Damn, this is just like Nazran Foundry in Chechnya, except no ones dead yet!" Nick blindly fired out from the box where he hid, no hits. Rose did the same, no one was hitting anything

"Crap, I almost got her...so close!" Rose 1 yelled

"This not horseshoes or hand grenades Rose." Nick yelled. He then took out an RGD-5 grenade from his pocket, and tossed it...close, but a miss. [boom] "See, that was close."

"Ha ha." Rose laughed sarcastically.

"This is getting on my damn nerves!" Nick yelled "Mouth of Dragon!" his face replaced his dragon mouth. "Like instant flame thrower." he shot a spray of fire up, Rose 2 ducked just in time, but the entire platform was engulfed in flames.

"That is so cool."

"Thank you-[bang bang bang bang bang] dammit!" they took cover again

"Ugh, shes getting annoying!" [rapid fire]

"Your telling me." [more rapid fire] "I got Idea, she can barely see us cause of the flames right?" [rapid fire

"Yeah?"

"Then she won't see this coming, toss me Rocket Propelled Grenade." Nick asked Rose tossed him the RPG.

"What's that gonna do?" Rose asked

"Make boom." he said loading the shell. "Cover me." Rose took out her Saiga and started firing. "That's it Rose, keep at it!" Nick got good aim at the platform.

Meanwhile...Jake and company were flying fast towards the warehouse in Queens.

"Oh Jake...slow down will you man, I had three chili dogs before I got here." Spud moaned in pain

"Yeah Jakey, your flying pretty fast for someone who doesn't care about a certain someone." Trixie added

"Simmer down you two, don't make me turn myself around." Jake began "And For the last time, I'm doing this for Nick, not Rose, get it!"

"Oh face it Jake, I know you love her, Trix knows you love her, even Rose knows you love her!" Spud yelled

"Well-"

"Spud is right Jake...for once...So, who are you trying to convince...cause it seems, you're only trying to convince yourself." Powerful words from Trixie Carter...a moment of silence

"Jake?"

"Jakey...?"

"...Okay fine, I do love her...and with any luck maybe she does too."

"Maybe Nick drilled some Russian know-how into her so she will love you." Trixie added

"Perhaps...hey there's the warehouse!" Jake shouted he flew for a large window panel behind the firefight inside.

"Alright!"

"Yay, we found them!" Jake darted for the old window pretty fast

"Ha ha, okay Jake...were here." Spud began

"You can slow down now." Trixie added

"Who said anything about slowing down." the other two gasped "Hold onto something..." Inside the warehouse. Rose turned around Right when Nick had a dead aim.

"Uh, Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Jake's here."

"Huh-[crash-shoom-bang!"] When turning around Nick had accidentally fired above said target, just as Jake crashed in. The crash caused Jake to change back. "Nice entrance my friend, very punctual." Nick said to Jake

"Yeah get used to it."

"Hey Nikolai, check out our entrance, better then the United States Marines, eh?" Spud said

"Maybe for Spetsnaz..."

"Where's Rose?" Jake asked

"Ugh, she must have chased after the..."

"The what?"

"Long story, follow me."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Choose Wisely

**Don't own**

**Here's chapter 8, darn shame were almost done...PLEASE REVIEW! But then we get to start on the sequel...YAY**

Chapter 8: Choose Wisely

"So, you mean to tell me there is an identical clone of Rose someone made?" "That's crazy." Jake freaked out

"I agree, there's no rhyme or reason for it either, I suggest we split up, we'll cover more ground, warehouse is enormous."

"I'm cool with that." Trixie agreed

"Good, Trixie, go with Spud, let's go Jacob." Niko said

"We'll take the bottom of the warehouse, you guys take the bottom, cool?" Jake asked

"Sounds good Jakey!" Spud called from down the hall

"So...you sure this wasn't Rose's twin sister's doing, I mean she is kinda sketchy, I know." Another story for another day.

"I don't think so, plus; unless sister has red glowing eyes, I am afraid we have wrong girl."

"Well, you're the expert." Jake said They came to the quartermaster's room, with only one exit.

"I'll see if shes in here, you go on ahead." Nick suggested "Oh yeah, before you go, remember; what I've learned with clones is this, to kill them, you need a direct short to the heart, or burn them to hell, either or should work for you, and one last thing, TT30 I gave you, yeah it's prone to jamming so watch your shots." Nick warned

"Sure thing." Once Jake left, the door slammed shut

"What the...dammit, locked figures, might as well look around." a note tacked to the wall caught Nick's eye. "Privet (hello) what's this?"

"Dear Nikolai,

I see you have seen clone of Huntsgirl, one of my greatest creations, you know as well as I do I have been good at DNA splicing, so hows America? Oh wait I don't care, I'll get my revenge soon enough, this was only the beginning, you wait and see

Sincerely yours,

-Nova6-

"...This is...Bridgette's handwriting...I wonder...no it can't be." "It simply can't be."

Meanwhile, Trixie and Spud were meandering around the shipping crates.

"I wonder if we could go get tacos afterwords?" Spud pondered

"Are you really thinking about Food at a time like this?" Trixie asked annoyed

"Yes, there's always room for food!" True dat

"Well will you cut it out and help me look, God."

"Cheese and crackers woman, all I said was can we get...tacos." Spud cut himself short to see inside a large shipping crate large plates of Mexican goodness.

"Spud...Spud...what's wrong with you boy?" "Ugh." she followed him inside "I swear one of these days-"

"The doors!" they noticed the doors close behind them, locking

"Hey, let us out, let us out; dammit!"

"Were locked in...but at least I got my tacos."

"SPUD!" Elsewhere, Jake heard rumbling around in a locker room.

"Hello?" "Whose in here?" he turned a corner to see the two Rose's fighting

"Ugh, I don't know what you want but I'll-[bang]" Jake fired a shot at the ceiling to grab their attention.

"Oh Jake, thank goodness you're here!"

"No Jake don't listen to her!" the other Rose said

"It's me Jake, can't you tell?" Jake was shakingly turning the gun at the both of em, evil Rose unfortunately had matching eyes right now.

"Jake stop stammering like that, you can't tell I'm the real Rose?"

"No you bucket of bolts, I'm the real Rose!"

"Alright enough!" Jake yelled "Why should I try to trust either one of you...the point is, you shouldn't trust me, I acted like a fool Rose, I should have trusted and helped you but instead I took matters into my own hands."

"Oh, of course I forgive you Jake, I could never stay mad at you."

"[sigh] Why would you forgive me Jake...I overreacted and I shouldn't have, we said some things we shouldn't have...and I almost did something stupid...I was so brainwashed by the Huntsclan I didn't know what to do or say...I guess what I'm trying to say is...would you forgive me Jake, and love me like we used to?"

"Yes...-[bang]" he shot the first Rose right between the eyes, and the real Rose ran for a hug.

"Jake!" "I'm so so sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I should have trusted y-[clap, clap, clap]"

"Touching, really touching." the doppelganger stood up red eyes. And the hole in her head repaired itself

"Eh, gross." Rose said in disgust.

"How is she not dead I, wait a second."

_to kill a clone or doppelganger one must shoot directly at the heart or burn it up_

"Right, heart shot." "No prob-[click] huh-[click, click], what the hell?" then Jake remembered again

_TT30 is prone to jamming so make shots count_

"Dammit." "Oh wait, burn it huh-dragon up!" "Eat my fire girlfriend stealer-[shwoosh]" in a piss poor effort to burn the clone Jake managed to burn through several of the supports which meant the second floor above would crash down unless they-

"RUN!" yeah that

"Hop on Rose!" Jake and Rose flew into the hallway just as Niko had busted through the door

"The hell did you do?"

"Long story just come on!"

"Fine, you explain later, dragonov up!" Nick flew behind them as the hall way crumbled beneath them. They flew into the loading bay, Trixie and Spud somehow broke out of the storage container

"Hey guys!" they called from above

"Trixie?" "Spud?" Jake asked

"Up here dude, what happened?" Spud asked

"Long story, but I found the real Rose, and-"

"Jake, shes getting away!" Rose yelled to see the clone hop in the drivers seat of a pickup

"No she ain't!" Nick hopped in the back as the truck sped off, except at the end of the street was road work. AK in hand Nick shot off the top and busted the wind shield "Who sent you, was it sister?"

"It might have been...okay it was, step one of her big revenge scheme." the clone said

"Yeah, well that ends today."

"Yeah, for you too." she pointed ahead to the end of the road, where tons of flammable material barrels were left unattended...must be lunch hour

"Wait...no, just for you, tell Bridgette you'll see her in hell."

"What do you-[crash, ka-boom, explosion]"

"NOOOOOO!" the rest of the team called yards back down the street. Jake fell to his knees witnessing the explosion

"He was so young...he taught me so much."

"He was only doing his job..." Rose hung her head

"He was the best bad ass with a Russian accent...I ever met." Trixie choked up

"WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!" Spud yelled

"Hey...hey guys..."

"Not now Jake."

"No really, I...I think I see something." he pointed to the wreckage and they all gasped to see a shirtless Nikolai walk away with his AK-47 slung over his shoulder

"He's...he's alive!"

"HE'S ALIVE!" they cheered to greet their new comrade

"You Americans...you crazy." he said

"Yeah we know buddy, just don't do anything like that again." Jake said

"Okay okay..."

"So, who made that clone anyway?" Rose asked

"Uh...I don't know...I guess it big mystery huh?" he couldn't tell them it was his evil sister's doing "So, lets get back to Manhattan-[explosion]-and not a moment too soon."

In agreement the team flew back to Canal Street to the shop, greeted by some sort of familiar faces

"Okay, alls that's left to do is-[gasp] Nick couldn't finish his sentence to see Councilors Andam and Kulde talking with Fu and Lao Shi "Councilors, please forgive my appearance."

"Is alright Nikolai, Jacob, we were just checking in to see how things were going." Kulde said Rose hid behind Jake

"Uh, all is fine, went off without a hitch." Nick got his serious face on

"I see, that's not what we heard." Andam interjected motioning to Lao Shi.

"Look, we have accurately discovered this morning's attack was orchestrated by an evil being creating a doppelganger if you will of the huntsgirl." Nick explained

"I swear by it." Jake added

"Well, if that is true-"

"It is...sir." Nick added interrupting Andam

"Well then, we'll just take huntsgirl for ourselves then." Kulde pointed to a frightened Rose, who reluctantly stepped aside from Jake, accepting her fate.

"Wait, wait, if you take Rose, you take me."

"Jake, you cannot be serious." Lao Shi said angrily

"I am, I would rather die in prison with Rose, then give her up, with all due respect." Jake added

"But we cannot, you have done nothing American Dragon." Andam insisted

"Councilors, if I may." Nick interrupted, by now, Trixie and Spud had retreated to the back room. "Yes, a day ago I would have felt the same way as you do, but today, I realize...this girl, has done no wrong."

"Are you crazy detective, you have seen the pictures-"

"Pictures of Rose as Huntsgirl, not Rose as Rose...you see, at birth she was kidnapped and brainwashed by those Fascist heathens, she did not know right from wrong on her own accord." "Plus, a good Rose even destroyed the Huntsclan, offering her own life as well, I do believe a certain Messiah did the same for all of us 2,000 years ago...just with different events." "That is the Rose you see before you today, so if you take her now, you are taking an innocent women, because that is whom I've grown to know."

"Are you quite finished detective?" Kulde asked

"...Da." (yes)

"Well then...that was a pressing argument and with that...we agree, Rose Whitman, we acquit you of your past crimes and-oh." Andam couldn't finish before a Jake and Rose group hug

"Oh thank you councilor, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"On one condition, you must remain a valued member of this...team, and do all you can to be the protectors of the magical world."

"done and done." a happy Jake said

"Nikolai, I insist you join this team as well." Kulde said

"I think I could do that."

"Good, and with that, were off, good luck to you all." the left the store, and flew away.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Spud asked

"Yeah kids, get out of there." Fu insisted

"So, all that aside, with me stocking done I'll need some helping hands around the shop."

"If it's a job, I'm in for it." Rose said

"You're hired

"And me, I could use some extra work." Niko added

"Good."

"Well, I guess you could say it all worked out in the end?" Jake asked

"Yeah, a regular sappy Disney ending." Nick chuckled

"Hey, he laughed." Trixie noticed

"Yes, now come on, we must celebrate." Lao Shi insisted. Nick waked to one of the windows

"Some day Bridgette, you'll get yours..." "Someday you'll be Seeing Red..."

**THE END**

_Hey, how bout that huh? Now I can update No Way Out and Bloody Insanity again, but not before you see this, a little trailer for an up and coming epic Amdrag story...enjoy!_

_Jake: you wanted to see me gramps?_

_Lao Shi: yes, it's about the Aztec Skulls, Fu was doing some research, and the wishes made by them, may not become permanent. _

_Jake: oh no, that means-_

_Lao Shi: yes, The Huntsman may be roaming the streets of New york once more, crawling out of the woodwork. _

_Jake: not him, I can deal with that fool, I meant, what about what's gonna happen to Rose, w-won't my with cancel out and she'll die?_

_Fu: don't be silly kid, the wish ain't permanent remember?_

_Lao Shi: sources tell me, only the Huntsman wants his vengeance, so I suggest keeping a watchful eye, and extra on Rose, as for the Huntsman, I'm sure Nikolai can arrange a hit on him_

_Jake: yeah, Nick's good like that_

–

_Jake: so, the end of the year dance cruise is coming up and..._

_Rose: of course I'll go with you Jake, just don't hit me with cupid's arrows again okay?_

_Jake: no problem, and this'll be great, no secrets no nothing...just us..._

–

_Rose: Mom, Dad...L-Lily, I'm home-[gasp]_

_Huntsman: hello huntsgirl...I have a proposition for you, unless you want your family and yourself destroyed, you'll do as I say._

_Rose: I know what you want, and I'll never do it!_

_Huntsman: no matter I wasn't giving you a choice anyway-[zap]...So, Huntsgirl, what do you want to do_

_Rose:...s...slay dragons, especially that accursed beast Jake Long!_

_Huntsman: excellent, let the hate flow through you my young apprentice_

_Rose: there's an end of year cruise for all graduating eighth graders this Friday, were going as a couple._

_Huntsman: ah the perfect opportunity, don't let me down_

_Rose: I won't master, promise_

–

_Jake: so...you ever believe we can just get away from it all?_

_Rose: maybe...wanna kiss?_

_Jake: do I? _

_Rose: just close your eyes...Hi-yeah!_

_Jake: what the-[whack]...Okay cupid if this is a joke it really isn't funny!_

–

_Jake: Rose, why are you doing this, your better then this, you're good now_

_Rose: ha ha ha, the only thing I'm good at dragon, is being evil hi-yeah!_

–

_Jake: I don't get it, why is she trying to fry me?_

_Niko: maybe cause shes not under her own mind_

_Jake: what are you saying?_

_Niko: what I'm saying is, I think the Huntsman already found her and brainwashed her...look, you keep Laura Croft busy, I'm going to go give the Huntsman an ass kicking_

_Jake: Nick wait...slit his throat_

_Niko: with pleasure_

_An American Dragon story unlike any other...yes better then Love Cruise_

_Starring: Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Grandpa, the Huntsman, and Nikolai Borodin in-_

_**A Dark Rose...**_

_**(Title subject to change, I own nothing, viewer discretion is advised, Rated T for Teen) **_


End file.
